gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Servants of Lore
Also known as the R'ash'ana The Servants of Lore are the eyes and ears of the Shadowmage, and work as the intelligence network for the empire, outside of Daenor. In addition, they are great mages, and are the favoured troops of the Shadowmage. Symbol A red flame in a triangle Prime Stats RE/IN Skills The Servants get the following skills (note: this is instead of the first level development stage): Weapon 1 Maths 3 Philosphy 2 Religion: Balzot 2 Stalk/Hide 2 Physics 3 Disguise 3 Lore 1 4 Lore 2 3 Lore 3 2 Language 1 5 Language 2 4 Magic Language: Balzi 3 Body Dev 1 Hobbies 2 Customary Garb In battle, the Servants wear long black robes with orange trimmings, and the symbol of the Servants on their chests. Special Requirements Any man or elf, male of female can be admitted into the ranks. However, a character must have a RE of at least 70. Any spell-using profession can become a Servant. Mages are the most common. Membership All members must be loyal to the Shadowmage and Balzot. Culture The Servants of Lore are the war-mages of the Daenorrim; often the main force in battle, the Servants attack with fire and darkness to decimate their enemy. They also act as the foreign intelligence for the Shadowmage, in contrast to the Black Fang, who are the internal intelligence. The Servants have one main base of operation in Daenor, The Great Hall, located in the city of Miru. The Great Hall is both the main administrative building, and the academy. When out of Daenor (which is most of the time), the Servants establish other bases, usually well-hidden and centrally-located. Benefits The Servants are amongst the Shadowmage's favoured troops, and as such are an elite force. Most Servants spend most of their time in foreign nations. Restrictions Anyone who shows a spark of power at birth can be admitted into the Servants. They must then attend three years at the College of Lore and pass a grueling test. Structure The Servants of Lore are lead by the current Loremaster, Miassma, a dark elf. The ranks are as follows: *Acolyte (pupil) *Savant *Lord *Master *Loremaster A Daenorim who finishes his studies becomes a Savant, and spends most of his/her time at the Great Hall, studying and learning more magic. Occasionally, every savant is sent on an intelligence mission within Daenor, to prove himself. He sometimes accompanies a group of Black Fangs. Once this is successful, he is promoted to Lord, and sent to one of the foreign bases, to be commanded by a master. These groups usually consist of four or five lords and a master. A promotion to Master is usually achieved by outstanding duty, and a letter of recommendation to the Loremaster. The newly promoted Master is then given a new assignment and a group of Lords to command. The Loremaster is chosen by the Shadow-mage. When in battle, the Master's lead the Lords and Savants into battle. Masters generally have Orange collars, whilst the Loremaster has red. Savants and Lords are not differentiated in battle. Philosophy/Purpose The Servants of Lore are the intelligence network of the Shadowmage. There is usually a group in every capital city in Iaurdor, as well as some of the other important cities. Once established, the Servants will set-up members in important places, in royal palaces and temples, etc. The Master will usually remain at the base, compiling information, whereas the lords will go out and about. The most senior Lord will act as a go-between, often flying to Daenor to relate important findings. Sometimes, the Servants are instructed to act upon their findings, which usually involves murder or some other foul play. A Base is usually a small haven, disguised to the general public. Often Servants will open inns or brothels, to blend into the surrounding town, and to gather gossip. Despite their subtlety, the Servants will think nothing of killing for information. The often hide a group of Shadow Claws within their walls. When in battle, the Servants often stand at the back of the battle, hurling fireballs into the approaching army. The Servants do not get on well with the Black Fang, who they feel are both manipulative and unprofessional. Spell-Lists All Shadowmage lists Mana Fires Sacred Days The Servants have no real sacred days, merely observing the Black Fang holy days. However, June 1st is the official graduation day for the Great Hall. Talent Points Promotion (Lord)= 10 Promotion (Master)= 20 (includes Haven) +2 Spell Adder= 15 x2 PP = 15 Magic Weapon (+10)= 30 'Advisor' to a lord or king= 30 The R'ash'ana in Pandarat The Servants of Lore have always had a presence within Vancumar, at times acting on behalf of the Death Queen, and at other times against her at the behest of the Shadowmage. Since the fall of Vancumar, Yamaile has sent large numbers into Pandarat, in an attempt to manipulate things to his own end. Many agents are hidden within the capital cities of the Great Houses, secretly gathering intelligence and moulding situations to Daenor's benefit. The River-King's court and the Hall of Rain are doubtless under constant watch. In addition, the Servants of Lore maintain a base at Lug Rashani in the Ered Thang, which serves as the Centre of Operations for the Pandarat agents. It is worth noting that the R'ash'ana are not necessarily allied with the Vancu. When it suits them, they assist and conspire with the Black Fang and the Shadowfyre ....but the needs of Daenor always take precedence. Category:Groups Category:Mages Category:Daenor Category:Intelligence Category:Vancumar